Traditional forms of marketing and advertisement have primarily relied on commercials. Thirty or sixty-second spots are strategically placed throughout programs. Through the use of demographics and other well know marketing methods advertisements are shown during programs in hopes of attracting purchasers. New technology, including new VCR recording devices, make it increasingly easy for viewers to discard the commercials. As viewers become accustomed to movies on demand or advertising free content, which is made at least in part possible by the Internet, the reliance on traditional commercial advertising is no longer ideal.
Movies, which lack the ability to stop and play a commercial, have bypassed the use of commercials through the use of product placements. Products are strategically placed in a movie, often for a predetermined price, such that the viewers will notice the product and want to purchase it. Well-known examples of product placements include BMW's placement of automobiles and motorcycles in several of the James Bond films. The problem that occurs is that absent blatant product placements that make the viewer aware of the product, its maker and where it may be purchased, product placement adverting is limited. Although it may be applied to traditional television programs, its applicability is limited. Products that do not have immediate visual cues as to maker, name and model are not well suited for product placement use.
Industry has tried to marry the Internet with traditional forms of advertising by placing banner ads in shows. As predetermined by the show's producer, web links may appear in which the user is directed to go to the link if background information is desired. Banner ads have been primarily used for background information and have not been used as advertisements. Banner ads do not provide effective advertisements, as they require visual interruptions.
The present invention solves this and other problems by providing a unique method of creating a dynamic product placement database that can be accessed in real-time or on a delayed basis, and provides the viewer with key marketing information about a specific product. In doing so, the need for commercials that interrupt a program is reduced and increased revenue can be recognized by groups producing and displaying programs.
VISUAL IMAGE MARKETING (VIM) is a system whereby the visual image on a film or television program is utilized to market that specific product. In VIM, film\television is combined with computer technology to provide real-time or delayed access to product data. Viewers identify a product or object displayed in a video, television show or movie and by merely pointing and clicking on the object to obtain marketing and other data.
One embodiment the present invention is integrated into a set-top box that provides access to programs that are specially designed to work with VIM as well as access to programs which were subsequently catalogued so as to work with VIM. A user is permitted to watch a movie and with the use of a selection device, which may include a mouse, highlight a product. The user is then provided with selected marketing data associated with that product. For example, if the user is watching a sitcom and likes the shirt that the main character is wearing, the user can click on the shirt as it appears in real-time and obtain instantaneous marketing data.
In another embodiment, a database is created that can be accessed on a delay basis. The database contains search items, such as show name, character name, approximate time into program, article description, etc., which may be used to facilitate retrieval of market data.
It is expressly contemplated that the present invention may be operated either in conjunction with the displaying of video, such as a television, or that it may be separately provided. In addition, it is expressly contemplated that the Internet, satellite networks or other networking technology may be used to facilitate access to the product database.
By providing access to marketing information on virtually all of the items displayed in a video, television show, movie or the like, the need for commercials is reduced, viewers have access to increased marketing information and additional revenues sources may be realized.